Untitled Love Story
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: When Kagome is attacked, who but her silver haired, golden eyed youkai mate saves her? Wait a minute-MATE! Warning-lemons and sadistic humor
1. Chapter 1

Untitled Love Story

_Untitled Love Story_

**Okay, just tell me what you think. I can't think of a title so judging by the story, I want my fans to think of one for me. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter One

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag as she watched Inuyasha run silently off into the night. Looking in the direction he went, Kagome noticed Kikyou's shikigami floating above the trees. She sighed as she realized where he was going. She had gotten used to Inuyasha going to Kikyou, but it still hurt all the same. Kagome realized a long time ago that Inuyasha would never love her and had begun to give up on her love for him.

But it still hurt that after all this time; he would still run off to a **dead** Miko. One that had been dead for fifty-two years. That was actually slightly disgusting that he was into necrophilia in a way. Kagome shuddered in disgust at what they could be doing. She tossed the front of her sleeping bag off her since it was so hot and turned on her side to try and go to sleep.

For hours, Kagome tossed around trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. During this time she got a bit sticky with sweat, to the point where the inside of her sleeping bag was sticking to her back and thighs. Growling in frustration Kagome got up and grabbed her bag and arrows. Just as she was leaving, she felt a jewel shard coming towards camp, fast at that.

Kagome ran over to Sango and shook her awake. Sango jumped up, mumbling incoherently in her half consciousness. "Sango, I sense a jewel shard. Hurry and wake Miroku" Kagome whispered. Sango was alert immediately, grabbing Hiraikotsu and moving into a fighting stance. "Miroku, Miroku get up" Kagome hissed to him.

"Oh, what is it Lady Kagome?" He mumbled. "I sense a jewel shard" She hissed at him. Miroku grabbed his staff and stood up in his fighting stance. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, string one to prepare. Soon, a kumo-youkai came crashing through the trees. It snarled loudly as it came through. Kagome held her breath as she aimed at the youkai's chest. She drew the arrow against the bow until it would go no further and released it at the youkai's chest.

The arrow whizzed through the air and hit the kumo's chest inches away from its mark. The kumo roared in pain and charged at Kagome. She quickly strung and arrow. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango swung the boomerang at the youkai. It sliced through a part of its arm and came back to her. The youkai changed its direction and headed for Sango. Kagome released the arrow she drew and hit the youkai in the back.

Miroku threw several ofuda at the youkai, sending spiritual powers into the youkai. It moaned in pain as it was paralyzed. Sango threw Hiraikotsu once more, slicing through the kumo's leg. It thrashed against the spell of the ofuda. Again, Kagome aimed an arrow, this time at the jewel shard it held. The arrow had a direct hit and the kumo roared as the shard fell from its back.

Kagome ran up to the youkai and grabbed the shard.

As she did, the youkai threw its front leg back at her, sending Kagome crashing threw trees and landing far away from camp. "Kagome!" She could hear her friends calling her as she hit through the trees, splintering the wood with the force. She hit the ground with a large thud and everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru watched as Rin chased Jaken in the light of the fire. The little imp squawked as the small girl pounced on top of him. His lips turned upwards slightly as he saw his ward enjoying her self. The small smile fell from his lips upon hearing several crashes before a sickening thud. "Jaken. Stay here with Rin. Rin, do not leave camp and listen to Jaken" Sesshomaru ordered as he stood.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken bowed. "I shall be back tomorrow, by noon" Sesshomaru added.

Sesshomaru took of at a run. He was curious to see if those crashes were a part of a battle going on near by that would harm is ward. He went in the direction of the broken trees he could see, stopping when the scent of blood invaded his nostrils. Cautiously, Sesshomaru walked towards the clearing.

Peering down at the figure he saw he raised an eyebrow. "It seems the half-breed has lost his Miko" He murmured. Sesshomaru bent down to inspect the girl. Her skin was covered with shallow scratches and splinters from the trees apparently. There was a dent in the ground where she landed, her clothes were tattered, and there were four long, deep claw marks across her chest.

What surprised Sesshomaru however was the shallow rise and fall of her chest, proving she was still alive, barely? _'How did the Miko manage to survive such an attack? Surely she should have been dead before she landed'_ Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly. _'I can use this to my advantage. I simply have to keep her alive and heal her'_ He smiled at the thought.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru finally rested when he reached a cave with the Miko in his arm. He gently set her down on the cold ground of cave. Kneeling down on the ground beside her, Sesshomaru carefully peeled off Kagome's blood soaked white shirt. It stuck to her skin, slightly in the open wounds.

He continued to peel off all of her clothes, seeing the real damage done. _'She should be dead by now_' Sesshomaru surmised in his mind. The cuts were deeper than he thought they were before. When Kagome was free of all her clothes, Sesshomaru dragged his fingers over the skin swollen with splinters. They fell out, making tiny clinks on the stone floor.

He continued this until he was sure all the splinters on her body were gone. Sesshomaru placed his lips on a cut on Kagome's cheek. He licked the blood, immediately freezing when her blood hit his tongue. It was sweet and tangy, making Sesshomaru dizzy with a euphoric high.

Sesshomaru shook his head to clear it of the hazy lust he was beginning to feel. He continued lapping up the blood, his saliva healing the cut until it was nothing, not even a scar. He continued these actions on Kagome's body, avoiding spots like her breasts and legs for the time being.

Sesshomaru, considered his choices then. By now his pants were straining due to the Miko's blood and lustful thoughts he was having of said Miko. His first choice was to completely avoid healing the wounds on Kagome's breasts and legs, letting her bleed to death in the process. His second choice was to heal the wounds on her breasts and legs, and ravish her in her sleep if his beast came out.

Sesshomaru went with his second choice. _'This Sesshomaru shall only do it to heal her completely since the Miko is an important asset in my plan'_ Sesshomaru concluded. _**'Keep telling your self that' **_His inner beast barked with laughter. Sesshomaru ignored the comment as he lowered his head to one large mound. He dragged his tongue across the cut.

In Kagome's unconsciousness, she moaned slightly. Her nipples puckered at the sensation and a tiny hint of her arousal filled Sesshomaru's nose. _'Oh Kami' _He whispered in his mind as his pants strained further. Sesshomaru reluctantly continued lapping at the blood. By the time he was finished, his eyes were crimson as the scent of her arousal drove him to insanity practically.

He went to the wounds on her legs, starting by her feet and working his way up. Soon, Sesshomaru's breath was close to Kagome's dripping core. He stared hungrily at it as he licked the wounds on Kagome's thighs. Just for experimenting, Sesshomaru licked the swollen lips of Kagome's core. Above him, the girl moaned and her head lolled to the side.

He sat up quickly, stopping himself from going any further with the unconscious Miko. He listened to her breathing patterns carefully. Though her breathing wasn't as shallow as it was, it wasn't where it needed to be for Sesshomaru to say Kagome would live through the night.

He sniffed the air around her and found the scent of death marring it through all the arousal. _'Beast, what does this Sesshomaru need to do to assure that she lives'_

"_**Mate her. Mixing your blood with hers will turn her into a demoness and she will live'**_

'_Are you positive that is the only way?'_

'_**Yes, now do it. She has other wounds on the inside that will not quickly heal'**_

'_Hai'_

Sesshomaru stood from the floor and disrobed himself of all his clothes. He picked up Kagome carefully and sat against the wall of the cave. He sniffed Kagome, smelling that she was still aroused from his previous ministrations. Lifting her up, he carefully placed her nether lips onto his engorged member.

He gasped as he felt how tight, hot, and not to mention wet she was. The girl above him gave a slight whimper of pain as he went through the hymn. Sesshomaru gently lowered her the rest of the way onto him. Leaning forward, Sesshomaru placed his lips on Kagome's jugular. He sucked on the delicate skin until it was red before placing his fangs against the swollen flesh.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru plunged his fangs into Kagome's throat, marking her as his mate. He sucked the blood from the puncture marks until he was sure it wouldn't bleed anymore. He slit his wrist with a fang before slitting Kagome's and rubbing his wrist against hers, mixing the blood together.

Sesshomaru cleaned their wrists and leaned against the cool wall, relaxing as much as he could with a naked, beautiful woman straddling his waist and sitting atop his member.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kagome awoke, her head throbbing and bright spots dancing in front of her closed eyes. Her back hurt a lot, like she had been run over by a truck. Moaning, she slowly opened her eyes to see golden ones staring intently at her. She was about to yell 'sit' when she realized that the person staring at her wasn't Inuyasha. No, on this person there were two maroon stripes on each cheek and an indigo crescent moon on their forehead.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered. Suddenly, there was adrenaline rushing through her veins as her mind was alert and flashing danger signs at her. She began to get up, but Sesshomaru immediately grabbed her hips.

"Don't move" He ground out, his eyes clothes as he felt waves of pleasure course through him when Kagome lifted herself from his shaft. "W-Why, what's happening" Kagome's eyes widened as she sat stiff. Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes and sighed. "Refrain from moving for a moment. This Sesshomaru will not harm you" He drawled.

"Where is everyone, and why am I on top of you" Kagome began to babble out. Her words began to come out jumbled together and Sesshomaru looked at her as if he were bored until he had enough of her blathering and clamped a clawed hand over her mouth. "Miko, last night you came crashing through trees and landed on the ground, miles away from your camp. This Sesshomaru came across you and saved you from various fatal injuries of what seemed to be a youkai." He explained, looking into Kagome's eyes as his words slowly flowed out of his mouth.

He released her mouth and raised an eyebrow for her response. "Why did you save me" She whispered. "You are useful to me. You are the source of the half-breed's strength, when you are gone he is weak. When you change, you will be powerful and bear beautiful powerful pups with me. Not only that, but the youkai council has been badgering this Sesshomaru to get a mate for some time now." He smirked at the thought of having an heir.

"W-What do you mean 'when I change' and who said I was bearing your pups?!" Kagome demanded. "In order to save you from death, this Sesshomaru had to make you his mate so the demonic blood would over power your human blood, thus making you youkai and stronger to overcome death." He sighed.

"You mean, I'm going to become youkai? When" She gasped. "The change will progress over a week. In that week, we will be at the House of the Moon because the change will cause you as well as me great discomfort" Sesshomaru said. "Ano…I'm going to get dressed" Kagome smiled nervously and proceeded to getting up.

As her hips lifted, Sesshomaru gasped slightly, though it was small Kagome noticed it. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she continued to move. The movements made her gasp instead as she felt something sliding from between her legs. She quickly sat back down, only to release a stifled moan. Heat pooled into her stomach as she felt what she realized to be Sesshomaru's member throb inside of her.

Unconsciously, she rocked her hips slightly to ease some of the ache in her core. Sesshomaru growled slightly and thrust his hips forward into Kagome. She gave a strangled cry of pleasure when he did so. Sesshomaru grabbed her hips as he thrust into her once more. He kept a steady beat of hard but slow thrusts.

Kagome began to match him thrust for thrust with her own. He began to go faster, grinding his hips against hers as he did. Kagome placed her hand against Sesshomaru's chest as she began to ride him harder and faster. He lifted his hand**s **up to knead Kagome's breasts. He pinched each rosy bud between his thumb and index finger.

Kagome threw her head back in a silent scream when he tweaked the nipples. She began to lift herself and drop faster, feeling the spring in her stomach tighten with each drop. "Sesshomaru" She whimpered. "I'm going to cum" She moaned. Sesshomaru nodded as he picked Kagome up, separating her ass cheeks, he placed a finger into the hole.

Kagome moaned at the sensation of Sesshomaru's long, slender fingers entering her anal. He flipped her onto her hands and knees, holding her hips as he slammed into her again. Kagome pressed back into him, attempting to meet him for each thrust and failing. Sesshomaru moved faster, and faster, and so hard he was using demonic speed to pound into Kagome.

She quit trying to meet him and just moaned his name out into her forearms. "H-Harder. Harder Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped out. He raised an eyebrow to her request, but obliged. He pounded into her with so much force, Kagome thought he was going to break her. Then, her walls clamped down around his length.

Sesshomaru groaned at how her walls felt around him, so tight he couldn't move. "Sess…Sess…Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed with her release. Sesshomaru pushed through the tight muscles, slowly achieving his own release. A few hard thrusts later, Sesshomaru shot his hot seed into Kagome's womb.

She collapsed on the floor below, her breathing harsh. Sesshomaru fell on the other side of Kagome and brought her into his arms, they were both still intimately connected. He was panting lightly in her ear, the soft breathing lulled Kagome to sleep

OoOoOoOoOo

When Kagome awoke, she was wrapped in something furry all around her body and wind hitting her face. She cracked her eye open and saw vast sky around her. She gasped lightly at the beautiful sight.

"Finally awake I see" Sesshomaru's voice came from above. "Yeah, what do you mean 'finally'?" Kagome mumbled softly, still a bit sleepy. "We have been flying since early morning. It is three hours after noon now. You've been sleeping for a while now" He explained in a soft timbre. "h. I was really tired" Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru more.

"We are almost home now. Look down" He suggested. Kagome looked down and almost had a heart attack. The sight she saw was breathtaking. The House of the Moon stood tall. It was made of white stones, shoji screened windows capturing the sun. There was a garden within the tall, protective walls. A small chimney had steam rising out of it, Kagome guessed it was the hot springs since she smelled the steam-

Wait a minute, smelled the steam? They were miles away! "Sesshomaru, I can smell the steam" Kagome whispered. "That is most likely the first step to you becoming a youkai." Sesshomaru concluded.

"Oh" was what she said before she passed out. Sesshomaru's chest rumbled with laughter at her reaction.

OoOoOoOoOo

He placed Kagome down in his chambers so she could get more rest and accept the changes occurring in her body. Sesshomaru walked back out the room to the garden. As he stepped out the shoji door, he was immediately attacked by a blur of black, and orange. "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin missed you" Rin squealed and nuzzled into his leg.

"This Sesshomaru missed you as well" Sesshomaru smiled a bit and patted Rin's head. "So, did Lord Sesshomaru bring Rin anything on his travels?" She beamed. "I did" Sesshomaru started slowly. "Really! What?!" The young girl bounced eagerly. "A mother" He finished. "Where is she? Rin wants to meet her new mother" Rin looked around eagerly.

"Asleep. And you are not to interrupt her sleeping Rin. She needs her rest and will be sleeping all week. I will bring you to her later" Sesshomaru quickly told Rin when he saw her prepare to run off and find Kagome. The girl sighed in defeat. "Rin won't bother her new Mommy" The girl pouted a bit.

"Go play with Jaken" Sesshomaru ordered and gave Rin's head one last pat. She ran off to tackle the imp. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and went back inside. He walked into his bed chamber to see Kagome sleeping still. He had a sigh of relief to see she hadn't decided to go wandering off.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Kagome woke up to a delicious aroma. It was the hot springs. She could smell all the different soaps in the room blending into one scent. It was calming and soothing to wake up to. "Good Morning, mate" Sesshomaru purred in her ear. Kagome jumped as she heard his voice so close to her.

"Good Morning" She replied back. "Can you smell it too?" She asked eagerly. "What, the hot springs?" Sesshomaru asked, still behind her. "Yeah. It's so soothing. I can smell it so clearly" Kagome smiled with pride. "I suppose. This Sesshomaru brought you food" He produced the tray of food with miso soup, rice, bread, and eggs. "Thank you" She accepted the food, eating politely.

"You may bathe if you wish our private springs as this Sesshomaru attends to some business" With that, he got off the bed and proceeded to the door. " A fresh kimono is hanging up in the spring for you. The maids will help you" and then he left the room.

Kagome finished eating and got out of bed, leaving the tray for a maid to come and get. She saw a book shelf and skimmed through the titles until she saw one that caught her eye. _'A Mate's Guide'_ . Reading through the first chapter, Kagome found out many interesting things about a demon mate, or alpha female.

First, she was to be able to take over what ever her mate left over with the utmost dignity, meaning no yelling, losing composure, running, jumping, and complying to your mate's wishes. In the upside, though Kagome couldn't do much but try to please Sesshomaru, sew, read, and give lessons to Rin, she would be helpful. She could bear an heir for him and raise him to be loving and strong.

There was so much she could do to be an alpha female. Kagome shut the book and went into the springs. Opening the door, steam hit Kagome full force and the soothing scent was a lot stronger. Disrobing herself, Kagome slipped into the hot water and let out a sigh. She was sore all over and the water felt really good, relaxing all her tense muscles.

Then, out of nowhere two servants came and sat at the waters edge to begin washing her. Kagome sat back and enjoyed it. "Now this is the life" She sighed.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, new story I was working on. It took a little bit over three boring days to write, but I did it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my people

**Hello my people. Welcome to the next installment of **_Untitled Love Story._** Okay, that's it for greetings. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

_Chapter Two_

Sesshomaru sat at the edge of the bed and watched Kagome. She writhed in pain, slipping in and out of consciousness as the she changed into a youkai. Her hair was becoming lighter as it was the fifth day in the change. What used to be jet black hair was now such a light brown, it was crossing over into blonde.

Her eyes, when she opened them were becoming purple. Faint stripes were outlined on her cheeks. They matched Sesshomaru's in color as did the crescent moon already quite prominent on her forehead. Sesshomaru placed a cold cloth on Kagome's head and uncovered her. The healer's said the best he could do was wait for the marks to become full and her to come back into consciousness.

Sesshomaru sat with Kagome for hours, she never stopped whimpering and his beast was demanding he do something to make her relax. In the seven hours he sat there, Kagome's marking became darker, though not full matching Sesshomaru's. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. "Sesshomaru" She whispered blood fell from her lips. "Yes my mate" He walked up to her and carefully wiped the blood away from her chin.

"I want to go to the gardens. I wish to see the flowers" She quietly requested. "Yes my mate" He nodded. Taking his mokomoko-sama (his boa thing) he wrapped it around Kagome's frail body and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms and legs loosely around him and they made their way to the gardens. Sesshomaru sat down on a stone bench with Kagome in his lap.

"Could you leave please? I want to be alone. And you need rest" She smiled sweetly. Sesshomaru nodded and went back into the castle. Kagome propped herself against the tree behind the bench and closed her eyes. She let the scent of the flowers tickle her nose. She listened to the small pond water slosh against the grass a bit.

She fell into a light sleep, at peace in the garden. A sudden noise shook her awake. It sounded like swords crashing together before there were several screams. Kagome buried her head into the mokomoko-sama and lay down on the bench. She was quite scared of whatever was trying to break in but she didn't have the strength to run back inside.

There was a sound of someone jumping over the stone wall. Kagome lifted her eyes and saw the last person she expected. _'Inuyasha'_ her mind whispered. Of course, her new beast would not here of it. This disgrace trespassing on her mates lands! It struggled against its restraints. More people jumped over the wall, and Kagome saw through one slit of her eye it was Sango and Miroku.

"You are not supposed to be in here" Kagome piped up in a quiet voice. Inuyasha barely heard her as it was so quiet. "Who the fucks are you?!" He yelled. Kagome flinched from how loud he was, and the fact Inuyasha obviously couldn't recognize her. She could understand though, purple eyes (which she loves) and light brown hair, a far cry from her brown eyes and jet black hair. "Who I am is none of your concern at the moment. However, Sesshomaru-sama will be most displeased if you went into his castle so unannounced. If you used the front gate, I'm sure he would be more than happy to answer your questions" Kagome smiled sincerely.

"Keh! How about you stay where you are and keep your mouth shut!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome frown slightly. She could feel another wave of pain coming. "I cannot allow you to pass, half-breed. My lord will be most displeased with me" Kagome whispered, blood slipping from her lips. Her breathing was becoming labored and even Sango and Miroku could hear it.

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu, moving into a fighting stance. Miroku had already thrown an ofuda at Kagome, to paralyze her. The paper hit her arm before falling to the ground. "Foolish monk. Spiritual powers will not affect me. I cannot be purified" Kagome gave small smile. Blood slipped from her lips again and Kagome felt the waves of pain crash through her abdomen.

She gasped loudly and clutched her stomach as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. She breathed deeply until it subsided. She opened her eyes to see Sango had put down Hiraikotsu and Inuyasha was looking uneasy. "Hanyou, what is it you wish to ask Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome asked, this time swallowing the blood that flowed into her mouth.

"It's none of your concern!" He yelled. "If you wish to 'sneak in', you should lower your voice before many more guards come" She suggested. "As for your question not being my concern, I am Sesshomaru's mate. All matters will come back to me as it is. And if I should get word of a situation before my mate, I will inform. Since he is not present, you will tell me" Kagome snapped softly.

"Sesshomaru would never take a mate!" Inuyasha shook his head childishly. Kagome pulled her arm free of the mokomoko-sama and tilted her head so her mating mark was in full view. It was scarring over into a silver crescent moon. "Is this enough proof for you, since your nose obviously couldn't smell him on me and your eyes couldn't see his mokomoko-sama wrapped around me" She sneered sarcastically.

"Well, if you must know what I need, where the hell is Kagome?!" Inuyasha demanded snidely. "I won't release any information with that attitude" Kagome replied with the same snide voice. Sango released a small giggle. Kagome eyes quickly flicked her eyes over to Sango, effectively silencing her.

"Now, Inuyasha means no harm, he's just very easily ruffled. "Miroku, the peacemaker stepped in. "Monk, do not come into my home, kill my guards, sneak into my garden, and attempt to attack and then say you meant no harm. It is a lie and my patience is wearing thin with you all" Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously as she growled in a low voice.

Sango sneered slightly at what she thought was another youkai and not her best friend. "Is there something you wish to say, slayer?" Kagome turned her head. "Yeah, I can see why Sesshomaru picked you as his mate, you're just as uptight as he is" She snorted. "Get out of my house. My mate and I no not of this Kagome you speak. Leave before I call someone" Kagome hissed.

"You wait a minute! I know you know something about her! I can smell your lie. Tell me something or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha charged at Kagome. She laughed suddenly. It was a hearty, rich laugh. "Hanyou, do you really think I would give you any information just because you threatened my life? If anything, that would get you nowhere because I wouldn't give you any information in my death? Threatening my life will do nothing for you. I suggest you stop your futile attempts to intimidate me" Kagome growled.

He put his sword down. "I want to see Sesshomaru" He demanded with a pout. "Or what?" She challenged. "I won't leave until he sees me" Inuyasha barked. "Stay here all night and day if you want to. Stay throughout spring, summer, autumn, and winter, we shall tell you nothing until you leave my garden, go around to the front gates and ask **politely** to see Sesshomaru" Kagome said in a clipped tone.

Inuyasha growled. He jumped over the stone wall again, Sango and Miroku following. When they left, Kagome felt a surge of pride for keeping in character and not following her emotions. The prickling of youki brought her back to her surroundings. It was so familiar, mischievous and playful. "Shippou, come out now" Kagome ordered softly.

"Okaa-san?" He whispered as he came fro behind a tree. "It is me Shippou. What are you doing here?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "I was following Inuyasha. When we got here, he said Sesshomaru probably killed you already. But, I picked up your scent. I wasn't supposed to go, but I snuck in with Sango while you were distracted and hid. I knew it was you even if dumb Inuyasha couldn't tell" Shippou cried as he walked toward Kagome.

She pulled her other arm free of the mokomoko-sama and held them open for Shippou. He hopped into her lap and she cuddles him into her breasts. "Shippou, I never meant to leave you alone. How have they been treating you?" Kagome coed softly as she stroked his tail.

"Inuyasha is mean as always, Sango is always yelling at both Miroku and Inuyasha, sometimes she yells at Miroku for trying to calm her down. It's been really bad since you've been gone. Inuyasha is still stealing my food from me" He pouted. "The worst part is Kikyou joined the group. Inuyasha said she could because he loves her, but I think it's to take your place. Mama, please come back" Shippou pleaded with tears streaking his cheeks.

"Shippou, I have new responsibilities. I cannot abandon them. You will simply have to live here with me" Kagome smiled. Shippou looked up at her and smiled.

"Milady! Milady!" A servant came running into the garden. "Yes?" Kagome raised her face and beamed at the maid. "Lord Sesshomaru is calling for you" She bowed. "Could you help me please? I'm a bit too weak to get up correctly" Kagome smiled a bit embarrassedly. The maid took Kagome's hand in one of hers and grabbed Kagome's waist.

She hoisted her up and the two, plus Shippou walked to Kagome's chambers. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk waiting. The maid helped Kagome lean on some of the stacked pillows and left. Shippou climbed onto Kagome's legs and leaned gently on her stomach. "Miko. Why was this Sesshomaru not informed that the half-breed had snuck into the House of the Moon?" Sesshomaru asked in an icy tone.

"I handled it. He killed the wall guards and jumped over the garden wall. I asked him what he wanted but he got all rude about it and I told him to go to the front gate like a normal being would and maybe you might see him" Kagome rushed the words out of her mouth.

"He is becoming quite troublesome. Did you tell him who you were?" Sesshomaru sighed. "No .I kept it secret. Only my kit knows and he will be staying with us. I'm worried for him" Kagome frowned. "Very well, he shall share a room with Rin. I will have Jaken escort him to his quarters later on. In the mean time, you will dress and accompany me downstairs to see the half-breed" Sesshomaru drawled in a tone that held no room for arguments.

Kagome nodded. "Your name…is Komari" He decided.

"Okay. They are waiting for us" He continued. Sesshomaru stood up from his desk and walked gracefully to the door. "Would I be able to come down later? I need rest" Kagome yawned. Her voice was soft and raspy. "Hai. Call a maid to help you down stairs" He nodded before sliding the shoji screen open and stalking out of the room.

Kagome sighed as she lay back. "Mama, why are you here?" Shippou whispered. "Well, do you remember that kumo-youkai that attacked?" She paused for his nod. "Well, when I took the jewel shard, he hit me back and I flew through the trees and was about to die…When Sesshomaru saved me by making me his mate." She continued before coughing. "Can I stay here with you…For ever?" Shippou asked innocently.

"Of course you can…I love you…But let me get some rest now so I can be cheerful enough to give you all of my love" Kagome smiled tiredly. Shippou snuggled into her side, relaxing so he could sleep too. Kagome kissed the top of his head before closing her eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshomaru was led into his meeting room by Jaken. He sat on a purple and wood couch at the wall and waited for his half-brother. "Jaken let them in" He ordered with a wave of his hand. The imp scurried out of the room through the shoji screen on the other side before leading the inu-tachi into the room. Sango and Miroku took seats at the sofa opposite Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha simply stood with his hand twitching on Tetsuaiga. Kirara bounded into the room and pounced into Sango's lap. Sesshomaru's face held slight disgust at the neko-demon. "The cat must leave" He demanded. "If she goes, we go" Sango scoffed. "Slayer, you are the ones questioning this Sesshomaru, not the other way around. You are in no position to make threats. I suggest you make the cat leaves or this Sesshomaru will not release his information" Sesshomaru sneered.

Sango scowled slightly but took Kirara out of the room. "Hanyou, sit so we may talk" He ordered. "Keh! I'm not doing anything you tell me. I just want to know what happened to Kagome" He growled. "Please, lower your voice. My mate is sleeping" Sesshomaru drawled.

"She is not anymore" A soft, angelic voice came from behind Sesshomaru. He inclined his head to her. "Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama I did not mean to interrupt you" She bowed slightly, still far too stiff and sore to go anymore. "It is alright my mate. Come so we may continue this meeting" He beckoned her with his hand. She came slowly, walking as if she were in pain.

She stiffly sat next to Sesshomaru before relaxing against the back of the sofa. She sighed as the pain went from her body. Kagome snuggled deeper into the mokomoko-sama already wrapped around her so that her face was covered except for her nose and eyes.

Sango furrowed her eyebrows together. Sesshomaru was being so nice to this demon. It was as if she held a power over him. She didn't understand how he could have any other emotion besides annoyed, and cruel. "She has you under a spell! That's why she is immune to the ofuda!" Sango gasped.

Everyone looked at her as though she were crazy. "Slayer, is there something you wish to say about this Sesshomaru's mate? No one has permitted you to speak" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "No…It's just why are you being so nice to her? You are never nice!" Sango stuttered out. "Do not speak of things you don't know of…Something you should know of however is… a certain someone sneaking in with you" Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

She gently slipped an arm through the mokomoko-sama, holding what looked life an orange fur ball. "Shippou!" Miroku gasped.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, a somewhat cliffie! I'm sure some of you don't understand the humor in this story. But basically it's one of those ironic things. You know, Inuyasha is looking for Kagome and she right in front of him! I find that funny! I'm a sadist. Shit! Even Shippou knew it was Kagome! It's also funny because Kagome is so…Sesshomaru like. She's very stand offish in a way which adds to the hype. Okay enough about my sadistic humor. I hoped you liked this. I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled Love Story

_Untitled Love Story_

**Hello my loyal readers. It's been a while since I've updated this story. Okay so, here it goes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

_Chapter Three:_

Kagome held Shippou by his collar as she displayed him to the audience around them. Miroku was simply speechless-not a normal occurrence-and Sango was about to faint, Inuyasha looked ready to die. "What are you doing here runt?!" Inuyasha demanded. "Have some decorum. Lower your voice. This is a castle, not the forest" Kagome snapped slightly as she put Shippou in her lap.

"But, your answer would be he snuck in with you and you didn't even notice. How terrible, can't even keep up with your own kin. And my, he is extremely underfed. Simply skin and bones, no chubby fingers and fat cheeks, how unfortunate." Kagome shook her head in disdain.

"We don't tell you how to raise your own and you don't tell us how to raise ours!" Sango yelled. "I never implied he wasn't raised right, simply underfed. Now, I was going to invite your traveling group to stay with us for some time. However, this disrespectful behavior will result in you leaving with less than your lives" Kagome proposed, a dangerous edge in her voice.

Sesshomaru glared at his mate, pretty much saying he never gave her permission to set up such an engagement. Kagome simply shrugged and gave an innocent smile. He growled at her, promising punishment later. Kagome purred at him, promising pleasure if he allowed the group to stay.

He quirked an eyebrow, challenging her to that and she gave a wicked smile to assure him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in defeat, turning back to the three in front of him. "You heard my mate; a maid will be down to show you to your rooms." He stood and gently picked Kagome up and descended out of the room and up the stairs.

"Are you mad?" Kagome asked softly, looking at how stiff he was walking and how his lips were drawn into a tight line. "Why would this Sesshomaru be mad? His mate simply has invited his wretched half-brother into his home without first consulting him" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to see my friends unless we're fighting? I miss them. I just wanted to be close to them. Would you really deny your mate her happiness?" Kagome whimpered as she looked up at Sesshomaru pitifully. His face softened as he went into their chambers.

"Besides, when I get better, I'll keep my promise" Kagome smiled smugly.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

A week passed after Kagome's transformation. Inuyasha was still clueless to everything and Sango was ready to chop off Kagome's head because of her attitude. Miroku, wasn't really heard or seen, seemingly having lifted the curse on his hand while in the castle since there weren't any complaints about the lecherous monk.

Now, Kagome sat in the garden, reading a story to Rin and Shippou. "Mama, read it again" Rin giggled. "Not now, you both have lessons starting soon so get ready" Kagome kissed both of their heads and gave them a sweet smile as they ran off and into the castle.

Kagome sighed as she leaned back against the tree behind her. The week was so stressful. Keeping her identity secret from everyone but Shippou was proving to be a hard task indeed. In a way, she blamed this all on Inuyasha. If he hadn't run off to Kikyou, he could have helped with the fight against the kumo-youkai and she wouldn't have been on the brink of death.

But…being mad at Inuyasha wouldn't get her out of this, and running **definitely **wouldn't work. No, Kagome had to embrace her new life head on, no turning back now. She nodded confidently as she stood and briskly walked into the castle.

Servants bowed to her as they saw her coming. She wanted to smile and greet them, but she knew it wouldn't serve any purpose. She picked up her twelve layer kimono and began to walk quickly, picking up into a small run. Kagome skipped steps as she went up the stairs and rushed into Sesshomaru's study.

He was sitting at his desk and working on some papers. Inuyasha was pouting in a chair in the corner. "Yes Komari?" Sesshomaru said without looking up. "I was beginning to bore. I felt lonely after the children left and was simply looking for some company from my mate" Kagome pouted.

She moved closer to him, placing her hands on the desk. "Komari, I'm busy" Sesshomaru warned. "But you can do this later. You know newly mated couples should spend as much time as they can together, so please?" Kagome pleaded, whining a bit. Sesshomaru released a sigh and placed the papers together. "Wait in the bedroom. I will be there in a moment" He ordered.

Kagome leaned over the desk and kissed his cheek. She skipped out of the room. Sesshomaru waited until the door was closed before he unstacked his papers and began to work again. "Are you going in there?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. "This Sesshomaru has work to do. Komari will understand that she is not the only one that needs his attention right now" He explained as he began writing out an invitation to the Northern Lord to attend his meeting.

Inuyasha gave a bark of laughter. "I'll go let her know" He mumbled, knowing Sesshomaru was too wrapped up in his work to register what he just said. He slinked out of the room and off to find Komari.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome rushed back to her room and quickly disrobed. She left only her thin yukata that went under all the layers of silk. She flopped onto the bed and leaned on her left side, her hand supporting her head. The yukata was loosely tied so it showed much of her cleavage and short so it showed lots of her leg…it didn't help that the yukata had parted and some of the bottom rested mid-thigh, showing even more leg than it should.

Kagome sat trying to contain her excitement. She knew that it was spring. Spring equaled mating season. Mating season equaled sex. And after what happened in the cave, Kagome couldn't wait. She gave a shiver of anticipation as the shoji screen slid opened. However, her smile was gone when she saw Inuyasha gaping at her in the doorway.

"Inuyasha, you know that no one but Sesshomaru, myself, my personal maid, and the children are allowed in here. Tell me your business here" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha shook his head to clear it before stuttering out "Sess-Sesshomaru said…he isn't-he isn't coming" Kagome's lips tightened into a line at hearing this. She quickly rose off the bed and pushed Inuyasha out of her way as she stomped her way to the study.

She threw the shoji open and stormed up to Sesshomaru's desk. "So, you're not coming? It's mating season. Your mate would like to mate! And damnit, if I have to **rape** you, we're going to mate" Kagome growled as she walked to stand directly in front of Sesshomaru. He raised a silver brow at her before turning back to his work.

"This Sesshomaru has a kingdom to rule. There are others who need my help" He explained. "Well, I need your help, I need help with my problem, it's mating season and my problem is the fact we haven't mated!" Kagome whined. "You have to wait" Sesshomaru commanded, finality in his tone. Kagome raised her brow this time. Wait? She didn't know the meaning of the word wait.

She untied the yukata and held the edges open before clearing her throat. Sesshomaru gave a cross between a growl and a sigh as he looked up. His eyes widened at the sight of his mate standing in his study, bare as the day she was born.

He slid his chair back and pulled Kagome onto his lap. Roughly kissing a path down her neck, he pulled the rest of the yukata off of her arms. Kagome smirked as she grounded her hips into his. Sesshomaru raised his hips to return the action. His hands went to Kagome's waist, one holding her hips and the other traveled lower.

Sesshomaru's hand continued a steady path down Kagome's body until it got to her swollen clit. He pressed down on the little nub, sending waves of pleasure through Kagome's heated body. She moaned as he rubbed her clit in a circular motion, pressing hard.

"So Komari is this what you wanted? For me to mate with you on my desk?" Sesshomaru asked as he continued to massage Kagome's clit. She nodded roughly as she moaned. He used his index and middle fingers to push into her core, keeping a slow, taunting motion. Kagome moaned as she bucked her hips to him, trying to make him go faster.

Sesshomaru lifted her onto his desk, after knocking away the papers. He latched onto one breast, sucking on the pert nipple like a newborn. He thrust his fingers roughly into Kagome's passage, twisting them around before pounding them into her. She gave a small scream of pleasure, wrapping her legs tightly around Sesshomaru's waist, trapping him onto her.

He pumped his fingers faster, feeling Kagome coming close to her release. She rocked her hips, trying to go harder, she was so close…and then he pulled away. Her eyes flung open as she stared at him with anger. Then, she smirked and dove her own hand into her core. She gave a moan as she pleasured herself, moving faster and harder until she reached her peak.

Kagome gave a low, throaty moan as she climaxed, pumping her fingers a bit more to prolong it. Sesshomaru had disrobed by now and slinked over to Kagome and gently pulled her fingers from her passage and licked her essence off. He sucked them gently, swirling his tongue around her small digits before releasing the two with a pop.

Kagome watched as he sucked her fingers, feeling heat rush into her lower stomach again. When he released her fingers, she trapped him to her with her legs and rubbed her center against his fully erect member. Her small hand wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly.

Sesshomaru threw his head back as Kagome pumped his cock. He gasped when he felt something wet and hot around his shaft. He thrust forward, thinking it was Kagome's core, to open his eyes and find her mouth holing his member. She smiled around his shaft before moving her head, sliding his cock down her throat suddenly, earning a moan from the youkai above her.

She used her teeth to scrape against his sensitive skin. Sesshomaru jerked his hips forward and grabbed Kagome's head to push and pull her at a fast pace. He grabbed her hair and pumped his cock into her mouth with demonic speed, stiffening when he felt his release shoot into Kagome's mouth and down her slide down her throat.

He pulled his still hard cock out of Kagome's mouth, a drop of cum following before dripping onto Kagome's breasts. She looked up at him and licked her lips as she stood up and sat on the desk. Sesshomaru opened her legs wide enough to crack the bone and then thrust into Kagome's awaiting core. She gasped and clutched Sesshomaru's shoulders to keep steady. He thrust hard and rough into Kagome, hitting her hilt with each slow thrust.

Kagome moaned and bucked her hips up. "Faster" She moaned, digging her nails into his back and breaking skin. Sesshomaru wasted no time in complying, pumping faster. He grabbed Kagome's hips and flipped her onto her hands and knees to enter her again without warning.

She dug her nails into the desk, pushing her hips back as he pounded into her faster and faster. "Harder!" Kagome growled out the demand. Sesshomaru snarled as red seeped into his eyes. He let his beast take control as he bit down on Kagome's mating claim, bringing her beasts out as well.

She snarled and thrashed her head to the side. Sesshomaru purred as he pounded into her like a real dog. His claws dug into her hips as he held her in place to thrust as fast as he could. Kagome whimpered loudly as she felt her walls clamp down around Sesshomaru's engorged cock.

He slowed down his pace a lot and continued to pump slowly to achieve their releases. Kagome grip tightened on the desk as she screamed out her release. She let loose a purr of gratitude as she fell off her arms. Sesshomaru growled at his mate as he picked up his pace again, pounding into Kagome's tired body with his demonic speed.

His body began to jerk without coordination as he felt his climax coming. His back stiffened as he felt his seed shoot into Kagome's womb and he howled out. He kept his flaccid cock in place, making sure nothing escaped from Kagome's passage. She would be pregnant with his pup by the time she left the office.

Sesshomaru licked Kagome's face and purred into the nook of her neck. She snuggled into him and panted as her beast receded. Kagome blinked a couple of times before her eyes were purple again. She smiled at the regular Sesshomaru and snuggled into his chest. "Let's move this to the bedroom" He growled in her ear, licking shell of it.

She smiled and pushed Sesshomaru onto his feet before climbing onto him. He tightened his hold on her, keeping them intimately connected still as he sped into the hall and down to their chambers, too fast for anyone to see.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay people, I'm done! This took far too long and I finally finished it. I'll try to update as soon as I can with all my stories…and for all of those who read **_Let It Go Already_**, I might actually update that one. Okay, also I have the idea for a new story here's the summary. Tell me what you think:**

_What would you do if you had a new job with the three nosiest people you could ever meet? What would you do if you had a secret relationship with a yummy taiyoukai? What would you do if you had an even BIGGER secret with said taiyoukai? Find out in this story (sesskag)_


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled Love Story

_Untitled Love Story_

**Hello my loyal readers! I know I've been away from this story for quite a while so I've decided to update. I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter. Let's wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Chapter Four:_

After an afternoon of love making, Kagome lay down on her stomach with her arms folded and leaning her head on them. She was staring at the slightly flushed Sesshomaru who was panting at her with red eyes. She leaned over and kissed him softly, snuggling closer to him. He purred into her ear, grabbing her hips and bringing her close to him. She giggled slightly, smiling against him.

"Oh God, can every afternoon be like this?" She sighed, looking at the arched ceiling. "It could if this Sesshomaru was not as busy as he is" He answered, looking up to the ceiling as well. Kagome blew a bang out of her eye and flapped her hands out to her sides. "I want to do something but I'm not sure, you know?" Kagome whined.

"This Sesshomaru understands you are restless" He proposed. "Yeah, don't we have something to prepare for? Like some mating ceremony where we announce to the youkai council that we're mated?" She asked. "Yes, would you like to start the preparations today?" H suggested. "Yes. But I think I'll take a bath with Rin, some quality mother daughter time…you should do the same with Shippou" Kagome yawned as she stretched her back like a cat. Sesshomaru smirked and smacked her ass.

She gave a yip and glared at him. "This Sesshomaru will fetch the kit in a moment's time" He blinked slowly, his version of a yawn. Kagome got up from bed and put on her bathing yukata. She stretched again before letting loose a breath. "Okay, I'm going to get Rin. Shippou can come in here and bathe with you in our spring" She waved a bit before walking out of the door. Servants in the hall stared at their barely dressed Lady. They stopped all tasks they were just staring.

"Aren't you all supposed to be working?" She demanded when she got fed up with their eyes following her. Everyone went back to their chores at that moment. Kagome continued walking; turning into the hall that Rin's room was in. She stopped abruptly, feeling an aura following her. All of the sudden, Inuyasha bumped into her. She gave a gasp of surprise, not realizing how close he was until then. "Sorry Komari" He apologized and ground his hips against her back side so quickly, she wasn't sure it happened.

She took a few steps forward, putting her hand on the shoji screen of Rin's door. "Don't let it happen again, half-breed" she growled before aggressively sliding the door open, stepping in and closing it. Rin looked up at the inu youkai who was now her surrogate mother and smiled. "Hi Mommy!" She chirped. "Hello darling. Grab your bathing yukata, we're going to the springs for some time" She smiled back and sat in the chair at Rin's vanity mirror.

The young girl skipped to her wardrobe and got the thin yukata out. Kagome stood up and put her hand out for the young girl to grab onto and led her out the room and down the hall to the other spring. They walked into the steaming room and she took a deep breath of the fragrances that were lined up on the wall.

Rin ran up to the wall and stood on her toes to grab a bottle of jasmine soap. She placed it down near the spring and disrobed to slip into the water. Kagome followed her in and they had a relaxing bath together.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

After the bath, Kagome led Rin back to her room for the maid to dress her and left for her chambers. Sesshomaru was in the wardrobe getting out a kimono for him self that was the same as his white one but in light blue. Kagome walked up behind him and kissed his neck. He gave a growl of approval and turned around to kiss her softly on the lips.

"**Komari**, none of the lords or council can come to this Sesshomaru's home for the ceremony. There will be time for a month in advance in which the ceremony may take place" He told in his usual bored tone, though there was a slight emphasis on her new name.

Kagome sighed and frowned. "Oh well, that gives me a month's more time to prepare!" She said in a cheerful voice. "We will be traveling once again tomorrow. Pack essentials that you will need for three weeks time" He ordered before proceeding to dressing. Kagome nodded and picked out her matching kimono to his and dressed.

Dinner was to be soon and Sesshomaru wanted to take the opportunity to show off his new mate to family members.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he watched Sesshomaru stroke _Komari's _thigh. He had been doing so throughout the whole dinner. Ever since yesterday when he walked into Sesshomaru's bed chamber and saw her on the bed in such a seductive position, his beast had a growing attraction for her.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's face closely to see his reaction at his stroking Kagome's thigh through dinner. He knew it was slowly agitating the half-breed and any moment he would break. Kagome's reaction was just the icing on the cake when her scent spiked dramatically as he began massaged her leg. She blushed a furious red and began eating her food with new vigor.

"Hey bastard! We're trying to eat here so quit playing with your bitch!" Inuyasha yelled across the table. Sesshomaru casually sipped his tea and blinked. He looked to a blushing Kagome and smirked. "She seems to like, don't you agree?" He asked. Kagome's whole face flushed as she put her head down to continue eating.

Inuyasha ground his teeth together before wolfing down his food. He was grumbling incoherent obscenities under his breath as he ate. Sango and Miroku stared at him, pushing away their plates, having lost their appetites.

"Inuyasha! Have some manners and eat like a normal being!" Sango scolded in a very Kagome-ish fashion. He looked at her with contempt and began to eat his food in a mockingly slow manner. Dinner was a **very **amusing event.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, everyone was running around, preparing for the departing of Sesshomaru. Servants were packing bags of herbs and utensils for cooking and healing on the way as well as small snacks of food and tooth powder for Rin. There was so much noise as clothes were folded and placed in bags for their new lady and Rin.

Kagome walked around the garden, holding a paper umbrella with Rin and Shippou at her heels. "Children are you prepared for the next few weeks, with every necessity you may need" She asked softly as she stopped in the shade of a tree. "Yes!" They both replied rather loudly. "Use your inside voices" She scolded gently.

"But mama, we're outside" Shippou pointed out confusedly. "Yes we are darling, but we're **inside **the castle walls. So you're required to use your indoor voices." She remarked smartly. Both gave a small 'oh' of amazement. "Milady! Milady! Lord Sesshomaru said it is time to leave" Jaken yelled as he ran towards Kagome.

"Jaken! Use your inside voices!" Rin whispered harshly at him. He glared at her but decided to bow and leave the garden.

"Come children, we're leaving now." Kagome began to walk inside, closing her umbrella at the doors. A servant waiting took it and led her to the front of the castle where Sesshomaru and the Inu-tachi were waiting. "Took you long enough! There are still jewels shards to be found and Naraku is still out there!" Inuyasha berated her as he began his usual rant of how everyone was lazy.

"Half-breed, silence your self. We are leaving now" Kagome demanded. She walked to Sesshomaru and stood directly next to him so he could wrap his arm around her waist. His jaki cloud appeared under their feet but stayed grounded until Rin and Shippou were on Ah-Un. As soon as the two were settled, Sesshomaru took of into the sky with everyone following him closely behind.

They were headed in the direction he had heard Naraku was in, the north.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Seven hours worth of travel later and the group stopped near the mountains. "Hey, why the hell are we stopping? We need to continue searching so get your lazy asses up!" Inuyasha barked looking at the resting bodies of everyone. Sango had already started a fire and was relaxing near it as Miroku sat near a tree. Ah-Un was lying on their stomach with Rin and Shippou huddled near him. Sesshomaru was relaxing against a tree with a tired Kagome on his lap. No one was planning on moving any time soon. It was nearing four o'clock and everyone was spent and hungry.

"Inuyasha, shut-up. We're tired of traveling. We need our strength in order to keep going so sit down" Sango ordered in a slight growl. He jumped into a tree and began pouting like usual. Kagome rolled her eyes and snuggled into Sesshomaru's warmth. He was like a living bed, soft yet firm and best of…**warm**! She smiled to herself as she slipped into a sleep. Everyone else sat around the fire with berries and fruit they had found. Inuyasha kept a watchful eye on everyone when all of the sudden, Sesshomaru stood up, effectively making Kagome topple off his lap.

As soon as she hit the ground, she stood back up, picking twigs and leaves from her hair. She gave him a questioning look. He shook his head once in a way to say not now. His hand was on Tokigen. A youkai came through the trees. It was an ugly ass bug looking one with a strong aura around him. Kagome panicked a bit when it looked towards her threateningly. "Jewel Shards!" It had hissed out. She took a step back and stood behind Sesshomaru. He unsheathed Tokigen and charged at the youkai so quick no one saw him until he had a clean cut through and evaded the nasty yellow green goop that followed.

Inuyasha, who didn't even have a chance to react, stood angrily with Tetsuaiga clutched in his hands like a club. He looked confusedly at Kagome who was standing in total shock. "What the hell was he talking about?" He demanded harshly. "Excuse me?" Kagome breathed. "He went to you and said jewel shards. What the hell is he talking about!?" Inuyasha roared, running up to her only to be grabbed by Sesshomaru and thrown backwards.

This gave Kagome just enough time to look in the vial around her neck and grab one to put it in her hand. Inuyasha got up and walked near Sesshomaru but stayed a safe distance away. "Well, a while back, I found a youkai with a jewel shard, I suppose carrying it around wasn't as smart" She smirked. "Your lying! I know your lying! What the fuck did you do to Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome took a step towards Sesshomaru, grabbing onto his sleeve. "I don't know what you are talking about" Kagome replied softly. "Hanyou, you will cease this behavior, you are upsetting this Sesshomaru's mate" Sesshomaru ordered with a slight growl. "You lying bitch! You know where she is! You probably ate her or some crazy shit just to keep us from finding her!" He yelled. Finally, Kagome had the last straw. "You know what, why the **hell** would I want to eat someone?! Goodness, you act like I'm some sort of monster!" She yelled.

"You are a monster!" Inuyasha contradicted. "That's funny, you certainly seem to have been liking this monster, or is it just my imagination, but wasn't it you who had pressed against my bottom in the hall yesterday?!" She countered. This a deep growl from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's ears pressed against his head as he had nothing to say now. "You need to sit down and shut your ass up because I didn't do a thing!" Kagome yelled. Then, Inuyasha's prayer beads began to glow before he was plummeted into the ground.

Sango and Miroku stood in shock. Only Kagome, black haired, blue eyed, Kagome could do that. Who was this youkai that was able to as well? "Oh no" She had whispered. Inuyasha peeled himself from the ground. His eyes were wide with happiness. "Kagome! Why did you run away" He breathed out, his eyes soft and exuding all his emotions. "I didn't run Inuyasha! Because of that stupid **clay pot** you ran off to, I almost died from the attack of a kumo-youkai! Be cause of her, you weren't there to protect like you promised me you would. I didn't run, I was killed that night! There is no more Kagome! It's Komari now" She yelled, tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha ran towards her, prepared to embrace her in a hug. She raised her right hand up and kept it leveled with her breasts. As Inuyasha held her, her claws pierced his skin and her fingers dug further into the muscle and tissue. He choked on his breath as his arms went slack. Blood slipped though Kagome's fingers as she looked into Inuyasha's hurt eyes with disgust and hate. She had not yet pierced his heart so he would live. She slid her claws from his chest and she pushed him down to the ground.

"Kagome…What about Naraku?" He asked hoarsely. "Oh trust me, anyone can wield Tetsuaiga." She smiled. "Rin!" She called for the girl. The young child skipped up to her and looked down frighteningly at Inuyasha. "Mommy, why is Inuyasha on the floor?" She asked cutely. "He fell darling, now go pick up that big sword on the ground and pass it to Sesshomaru" Kagome cooed. Rin walked over to the sword, ignoring Inuyasha's pleas of no. She awkwardly picked up the heavy sword and waddled over to Sesshomaru.

He graciously took it in his hand, finding it didn't burn his hand to touch. "Kagome, you don't want to do this! You need me to defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha pleaded. "Inuyasha, we don't need you. We need anyone with half your brain and all of your strength to kill Naraku" Kagome clucked her tongue. "I though you loved me" He whispered. "You should have thought of that before you cheated" She whispered back with a smile against his ear.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Oh sh-snaps! That's the end! I'm sure everyone is confused as to what happens to Inuyasha at the end. It's like a cliffy at the end of the series. Do whatever you want with it and maybe I'll take some suggestions and make another chapter. Alright, that's it! Ja ne!**


End file.
